havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 014 Creed with William
7:34:59 PM Jamaros: You exit out together into an empty hallway. 7:35:13 PM Jamaros: William: "Has anyone told you it's rude to scry on them, without asking." 7:35:36 PM Creed: "Funny story that, what if Hank said the same?" 7:36:00 PM Creed: "But anyway that isn't the point, your magical aura, I've seen it before." 7:36:22 PM Jamaros: William: "Doesn't surprise me. A few people do." 7:36:31 PM Creed: "I mean the same color, precisely." 7:36:46 PM Creed: "It belongs to a kid that's the leader of the orphans." 7:37:12 PM Jamaros: William: "Dodger Sleights? Glad you met him." 7:37:17 PM Creed: "You know him?" 7:37:38 PM Jamaros: William: "Been trying to keep an eye on him for years. He keeps ditching my enchantments. Clever little brat." 7:37:50 PM Creed: "It might be because of the magical cane he has." 7:37:53 PM Creed: "Do you know of it?" 7:38:09 PM Jamaros: William nods. "I do." 7:38:23 PM Creed: "What of it do you know?" 7:38:43 PM Creed: "It caught my attention considering it's basically a beacon of light among the other children." 7:39:15 PM Jamaros: William: "Sorry, this is not my place to discuss." 7:39:25 PM Jamaros: William: "I'd imagine this is very personal to him." 7:39:42 PM Creed: "Well, it made me think that it could have been forged from an egg." 7:40:03 PM Jamaros: William: "It has no connection to the eggs." 7:40:19 PM Jamaros: William: "It's about our states of being. Where we pull our strength from." 7:40:37 PM Creed: "Wait, the eggs are?" 7:41:18 PM Jamaros: William: "The connection is. The eggs are power. Plain and simple. They give and take from others who use power like theirs." 7:41:38 PM Jamaros: William: "So it's been explained to me anyway. The captain understands it all better." 7:41:48 PM Creed: "Will we ever get to meet this captain of yours?" 7:42:05 PM Creed: "Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy your company from time to time." 7:42:26 PM Jamaros: William: "You did. When we fought the blights." 7:42:37 PM Creed: (( blights? )) 7:42:44 PM Jamaros: William: "You were also with her in the garden, but you were oddly quiet." 7:42:50 PM Creed: (( I wasn't there for most of that campai--- OH )) 7:42:54 PM Creed: (( HER )) 7:43:11 PM Creed: Creed covers her eyes 7:43:22 PM Jamaros: ((Yeah. You kind of missed the chance for a lot of conversing. Sorry.)) 7:43:25 PM Creed: "I thought that was a bad dream." 7:43:37 PM Creed: (( I really did;; )) 7:44:08 PM Jamaros: William: "I...will let her know you want to talk one on one sometime, if you'd like. She...doesn't typically meet socially, though." 7:44:31 PM Creed: "I suppose." 7:44:38 PM Creed: "Though there is another thing I need to discuss." 7:44:51 PM Creed: "I know of another person that wants these eggs." 7:45:12 PM Jamaros: William: "I know of several, but, please, tell me." 7:45:32 PM Creed: "I was at the black market recently, don't ask why, but the dealer said his boss was looking for them." 7:46:28 PM Jamaros: William: "Who's his boss?" 7:46:38 PM Creed: (( did I get a name? )) 7:47:02 PM Jamaros: ((Darksbane)) 7:47:11 PM Creed: "Darksbane.. I think it was." 7:47:42 PM Jamaros: William's face goes sour. 7:47:46 PM Jamaros: William: "I see." 7:47:53 PM Creed: Creed will narrow her eyes. 7:48:03 PM Creed: "Something's up?" 7:49:51 PM Jamaros: William: "Darksbane's been...a rather large thorn in my side for a while. I'm basically in charge of the guard, he runs several underground rings...our jobs put us at odds." 7:50:01 PM Creed: "Well, that makes sense." 7:50:03 PM Jamaros: William: "And knowing he knows about these is...disconcerting." 7:50:14 PM Creed: "I can tell you which color I saw in the shop." 7:50:20 PM Creed: "If that makes a difference." 7:51:13 PM Jamaros: William: "It might." 7:52:06 PM Creed: "It was orange." 7:52:16 PM Creed: "Like Anna." 7:53:02 PM Jamaros: William: "The power of aid, that makes sense." 7:53:17 PM Creed: "Different colors mean different things? What's Red then?" 7:54:14 PM Jamaros: William: "Passion." 7:54:32 PM Creed: Creed lets out a small snirk sound. 7:54:48 PM Jamaros: William: "Fuels and is fueled by those with strong singular goals and the will to pursue them." 7:54:59 PM Creed: "No wonder then." 7:55:12 PM Jamaros: William: "Yes, your results don't surprise me." 7:55:29 PM Jamaros: William: "And your will is clearly strong, since you've shown an ability to use it." 7:56:03 PM Creed: "Huh, alright. Well I've been trying to study how to use it in my own ways... drawing power, putting power in.. putting power in seems to work better." 7:58:00 PM Jamaros: William: "Well, I'm anxious to see your results." 7:58:15 PM Creed: "One more thing, why are people scared or shocked about the eggs?" 7:58:28 PM Creed: "I get that they're objects of power." 7:58:47 PM Jamaros: William: "No, they are power. And, ancient ones at that." 7:59:19 PM Jamaros: William: "No one's ever been able to figure out how to control them, properly. And if someone did, no one knows what the result might be." 7:59:34 PM Creed: "That just makes me more curious as to see what they can do, then." 7:59:43 PM Creed: "But for all I know, it's just a way to get home." 8:00:22 PM Jamaros: William: "If you can make it work, I'd guess it would be." 8:00:36 PM Creed: "It is the power of passion, after all." 8:01:15 PM Jamaros: William: "Yes." 8:01:43 PM Creed: "Alright well, let's head back inside. I'm sure they're having a great time discussing something ." 8:02:23 PM Jamaros: You do so. You may announce your return in the main chat.